Laryngoscopes are currently used to assist tracheal intubation on a patient, for example, following induction of general anaesthesia and in advanced cardiopulmonary resuscitation.
Traditional laryngoscopes, including the battery casing and light source, are difficult to sterilise. Some blades with light fittings simply cannot be autoclaved. Some microbes are not destroyed by sterilisation posing a risk of cross infection between patients when reusing a laryngoscope. The sterilisation of a laryngoscope blade also reduces its functional life.
Disposable laryngoscope blades designed for single use have been manufactured to address these problems. These laryngoscopes, such as the Welch Allyn Expendable Layngoscopes (Model 69090), utilise a reusable pen light torch as a light source that inserts into the blade handle. After the laryngoscope has been used, the light source is removed so that it can be reused, and the blade and handle are discarded.